De otro planeta
by ravenW-97
Summary: Sobre aquella vez en que la Tierra estuvo a punto de ser destruida por culpa de cierto vampiro egocéntrico.
**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC, humor simplón, clichés y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** _"Pensamientos"_. En esta primera parte la historia será narrada desde un punto de vista de un OC, en el siguiente será desde el de Yui.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

 **Antecedentes**

 _(Por el tío más genial del universo)_

6:55pm. Más del mediodía, más allá del atardecer y cinco minutos para las siete en punto. Día miércoles 8 de septiembre del año 2005, aproximadamente cuatros meses para el 2006 y otros dos más para su cumpleaños, quizá otros dieciocho para que volviera a visitar ésta pintoresca ciudad, cinco horas para explorar todas las tiendas del sitio, para tomarle un sin fin de fotografías hasta a los botes de basura y moscas, para jugar en cada parque, comer en más de diez restaurantes, formar recuerdos y descubrir el sitio exacto donde se escondía el tesoro que buscaba desde hace cien años. Sobre el techo de una limusina en movimiento, se hallaba un curioso explorador llamado Lakon, él se encontraba en su primer viaje a un mundo cuyo nombre era muy hilarante, que estaba repleto de seres con tonos de piel extraños y bestias de características escalofriantes.

El momento había llegado, Lakon lo supo una vez que el automóvil se detuvo, él rió, era hora de pedir indicaciones.

Sin embargo su misión quedo en segundo plano cuando su atención fue atrapada por algo más, o siendo más especifico, por alguien.

Era una mujer, suponía (las chicas de su lugar de origen eran muy diferentes a la que veía actualmente sin reservas), de cabello rubio, corto y ondulado. Pequeña, delgada y exótica. Lakon sonrió cual niño en la mañana de navidad cuando sus ojos se toparon con otros más gentiles, rosas y llenos de vida, tal vez también algo asustados. No podría culparla, después de todo no era algo de todos los días que un hombre estuviera sentado arriba de tu auto— ¿Q-quién es usted? —Dulce sonido, sus labios se extendieron más. Ella le gustaba. Pero tal parecía que no era correspondido, no por nada la mujer había retrocedido varios pasos y lo miraba con cautela, como si estuviera preparada para gritar o correr en cualquier instante.

—Soy Lakon, un gusto conocerte —Se presentó cual chiquillo jovial y ruidoso.

Se puso de pie en el techo de la limusina en sus dos metros de estatura, y saltó, se lanzo hacia adelante, cayó de pie sobre el concreto, la chica soltó un grito de sorpresa, Lakon ladeo la cabeza, la gente de aquí era más ruidosa de lo que era en su ciudad de origen— ¿Y tú? —preguntó ansioso y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su estómago actuaba raro, nada parecido a cuando iba a su tienda favorita y miraba todos sus postres favoritos, sino como cuando tenia la oportunidad de ver una especie casi extinta. Él necesitaba conocer más de la chica, pero ella no era muy cooperativa, espero por segundos y tarareo con impaciencia. La rubia solo parpadeo varias veces, boqueo como pez fuera del agua y dijo un montón de palabras revueltas, torpes e ininteligibles. Tal vez había asustado a su objeto de estudio—. Eh, no entiendo —dijo, mientras ponía la expresión más amable e inocente de todas las que tenia—. Anda, dime, dime, dime —Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba más a la mujer y se inclinaba lo suficiente para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura—. Dime ¿si? —Lo intento una vez más.

— ¡Oye tú, no te acerques así a Chichinashi!

Se enderezó cautivado por la voz sorpresiva y nueva, altanera e indudablemente masculina, más interesado, como un pequeño en una juguetería, dio la vuelta alegre y se topo con un pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿El porqué del enojo? Lakon no lo sabía, pero no le dio relevancia, en su lugar lo miro de pies a cabeza, con el ojo critico de un científico. Después de varios minutos de largo, Lakon le dio el visto bueno mientras levantaba uno de sus pulgares. El chico sin nombre se le quedo viendo de forma hostil y como si él fuera de otro planeta. Lakon se carcajeo ante la ironía. Sin más, regreso la vista hacia la jovencita y entusiasta le preguntó— ¿Entonces te llamas Chichinashi?

— ¿Q-qué? —Ella tartamudeó y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, negó varias veces sin cesar—. No, se equivoca.

— ¡Oh, entonces es un apodo! —comentó como si se tratara de un gran descubrimiento, conteniendo sus ganas por acercarse más a la tal 'Chichinashi', la ultima vez que cedió a sus impulsos por poco había terminado en la cárcel, algunas personas sencillamente no tomaban bien una invasión a su espacio personal.

— ¿Qué ocurre con este tipejo? —Escucho decir sin vergüenza alguna al pelirrojo. También lo oyó mascullar un sin fin de improperios hacia él y la chica exótica. Lo vio acercarse hasta la mujer y ponerse delante de ella, a Lakon le recordó a uno de los tantos hombres de tribus que marcaban su territorio.

Tal vez esos dos eran amantes. El corazón de Lakon latió más deprisa, ante la probabilidad de poder investigar a fondo sobre las relaciones románticas de otros lugares.

—Él huele extraño, no es humano —Lakon dejo de mirar a la pareja y presto más atención a su entorno. Había otros cinco hombres más, él que habló era de corta estatura y de grandes ojeras, tan notorias y poco saludables que tuvo que preguntarse si acaso no eran marcas de nacimiento. También sujetaba entre sus brazos al animal más raro con el que se había topado en todos sus viajes. Se acercó lento, viendo cada posible escenario, abriendo y cerrando sus manos, ¡tenia que saber qué era esa terrorífica criatura con parche!—. ¡No toques a Teddy! —Lakon cubrió sus sensibles oídos ante los gritos chillones.

—Lo que dijo Kanato es cierto, éste hombre no es humano —dijo el único que traía lentes y cuya expresión era demasiado estricta. Lakon ladeo la cabeza curioso de cómo él y el bajito supieron que no era un humano, estaba completamente seguro de haber tomado todas las precauciones para pasar desapercibido entre los terrícolas—. Además, parece ser que estuvo arriba de la limusina desde que partimos de la academia —continuó, su tono de voz se volvía a cada palabra más seria y amenazante, sin embargo Lakon no se inmutó, más bien sonrió con más entusiasmo. Las personas enfrente de él no tenían un aroma 'humano', excepto la chica, su mente no dejaba de insistirle en averiguar la autentica naturaleza de aquellos seis hombres—. Le sugiero que diga el porqué de su atrevimiento y rápido de preferencia.

—Indicaciones —contesto sencillo y con honestidad, mientras se encogía de hombros. Ante la ceja arqueada del otro, agregó—. Intente pedirlas, pero la mayoría de la gente me vio como si estuviera demente, así que a falta de cooperación decidí dar un paseo —contó al mismo tiempo en que señalaba el automóvil—. Y me dije, ¿por qué no pedirles ayuda una vez que lleguen a su destino? —Rió y se acercó a Reiji, quien se tensó—. No juntes tanto las cejas, te quita atractivo —dijo en broma, antes de darle una palmada en el trasero.

De pronto todo quedo atrapado en un silencio mortal, Lakon, ingenuo se cuestionó la razón de que los demás hubieran callado y algunos lo vieran con lastima, como si fuera un sentenciado a muerte.

— ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! —El de lentes estaba furioso, Lakon se apartó antes de ser estrangulado.

— ¿Te doy un toque amistoso? ¡De la ciudad de donde vengo es muy común! —Se defendió, levantó sus manos en una acción de paz. Pensó que sería una idea muy idónea sacar la bandera blanca que había comprado antes de llegar a Japón, para poner más énfasis en sus intenciones.

Antes de que fuera a ocurrir un homicidio y Lakon viera toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, una voz aguda detuvo todo.

— ¡Lo quiero!

Lakon palideció al reconocer a la chica. Era Laslai, ¡Laslai! Y no venía sola, sino acompañada de sus dos guardias favoritos. Sus ojos vieron incrédulos cómo la joven sujetaba del brazo al pelirrojo y lo miraba completamente fascinada. Lakon tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que todo se saldría de control— ¡Me gusta! ¿Quanva, cuánto cuesta? —preguntó al más alto de sus vigilantes. Antes de que el tal Quanva pudiera responder, una voz arrogante se hizo oír.

— ¡¿Acaso estas loca?¡ ¡Ore-sama no es propiedad de nadie! —gritó el pelirrojo al soltarse con brusquedad del agarre de Laslai, logrando que ésta cayera al suelo de sentón—. ¡Además yo no saldría con alguien tan fea y enana, además de plana!

Esta bien, lo admitía, Lakon sabia a la perfección que su viaje no resultaría libre de complicaciones, que en cualquier instante se vería involucrado en una situación de vida o muerte, no por nada era reconocido por buscar tesoros por todo el vasto universo. Sin embargo, aun con toda la experiencia ganada en sus diversas aventuras, no estuvo preparado para lo siguiente. La tal 'Chichinashi' jadeo de sorpresa, mientras los otros veían incrédulos cómo Laslai tomaba su forma original. La piel pálida paso a ser un azul anormal en cualquier ser humano, en los brazos aparecieron marcas moradas de distintos tamaños en forma de llamas, los colmillos de la chica crecieron y en su frente se abrió un tercer ojo.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así! —Grito con rabia y sus mejillas oscurecidas ante el claro rechazo del pelirrojo—. ¡Terrícola insolente, más te vale apurarte y decirle adiós a tu amada Tierra! ¡Yo, la princesa del planeta Elhisho, Laslai, destruiré este horrible mundo por tu ofensa!

Que el nombrado Quanva, junto con el otro guardia de la princesa, tuvieran sujetas sus armas y apuntaran sin titubeos a los otros, más el hecho de que sobre las manos de Laslai se comenzaran a formar bolas de fuego, eran una clara indicación de que todo terminaría en tragedia.

 _"Tal vez debí subirme a otro automóvil"_ Fue lo ultimo que pensó Lakon antes de que el caos se desatara.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** No sé, tenia ganas, ya ven, me encanta aumentar mi trabajo y sufrir mientras continuo las miles de historias que tengo pendientes. Por cierto, Lakon sabe de cosas de la Tierra, porque claramente tiene que investigar antes de pisar tierras desconocidas x;D Calculo que este fic tendrá máximo otros tres capítulos y FIN. Sin más que decir, **_¡gracias por leer!_**


End file.
